The present invention discloses safety and efficacy enhancement of sunscreens with certain heterocyclic complexes of metals via urocanate pathway modulation. The present invention also discloses a method for topical application of said complexes, which causes the reduction of topical peroxide including hydrogen peroxide, the reduction of topical inflammation including sunburn, increased sun protection of skin, the reduction of skin wrinkles, comprehensive protection from UVA, UVB, and UVC, reduction of radiation and peroxide initiated topical inflammation, reduction of DNA damage, and acne. Heterocyclic are organic compounds containing at least one atom of carbon, and at least one element other than carbon, such as sulfur, oxygen or nitrogen within a ring structure. These structures may comprise either simple aromatic rings or non-aromatic rings.